


First Kisses

by omphale23



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gratuitous use of a holiday sweater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [llassah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llassah/gifts), [vsee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vsee).



> For [](http://llassah.livejournal.com/profile)[**llassah**](http://llassah.livejournal.com/), who asked for something festive, and [](http://vsee.livejournal.com/profile)[**vsee**](http://vsee.livejournal.com/), who wanted first kisses and hot buttons.

Their first kiss was under the mistletoe. Billy was wearing a scratchy green Christmas sweater from his Aunt Mildred, and Joe was pretty pissed that he was stuck at Billy's instead of out behind the gas bar getting high. They didn't even mean it, just sort of bumped into each other trying to avoid another helping of potato sticks and anise cookies. Their teeth clicked and Joe still had a piece of spinach in his braces, which was disgusting. Billy hated spinach.

He didn't count that one. As far as Billy was concerned, it was the next one that mattered, the one in July at the community pool, when Joe got distracted watching Sally Jensen adjust her bikini and ducked them both under the diving board. Billy came up spluttering, calling Joe a dickweed and dragging him under to mash their lips together, Joe's surprised exhalation turning into bubbles that glittered upward between them into the brightness of summer. A first kiss, Billy figured later, should leave you breathless and feel a lot like drowning.

Joe, who wouldn't know romance if it called him Sugar and bit him on the ass, said that didn't count either. He always said the third kiss was the one that mattered, the one that started things right. Joe counted the Halloween party in grade twelve, when he got plastered and cornered Billy against a pile of coats. It was certainly the first kiss that involved Joe grabbing Billy by the hair and pressing their mouths tight. The first with Billy's mouth opening under Joe's and the two of them fighting for control, lips slick and Joe panting as he pulled at the button on Billy's jeans, as he grabbed for Billy's zipper and dragged it down. The first time that Billy closed his eyes, felt Joe's hand reaching for him and Joe's callused thumb rough against his dick. The first time Billy heard Joe's voice in his ear as he came, muttering _fuck_ as Billy lay shaking against damp wool and sweat-sticky leather that didn't belong to either of them.

It was a first something, but Billy didn't think it was really a kiss.


End file.
